Already Gone
by SilverLipes1982
Summary: *Update 7/15/2010* A drunken night leads Jeff to hurting the one person who mattered most to him. To top things off he may have driven her into the arms of his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

She could hear the music blasting from inside the house as she pulled the car to a stop,and opened the door letting the hard beat hit her. With a swalow she stepped out of the car closing the door, and standing by it's side. She stared up at the stone house preparing herself for the party inside. Cars filled the driveway and the yard. More than 30 cars: meaning the party had went from a small get together to a huge bash. She had just worked a 16 hour shift on top of being on call the 24 hours before that. She had a total of 3 hours of sleep in the last 4 days, so with one last deep breath she headed towards the front door moving past a man throwing up over the railing of the front porch.

Christa pushed the door open and was met by a loud thumping. She didn't recognize anyone yet, but was sure Jeff would be found surounded by people. She entered the house getting strange looks she guessed becasue she wore scrubs. Two blonds huddled in the corner whispered to eachother then looked at her and laughed. She rolled her eyes, and walked further into the house. She passed the girls and one of them spoke loudly.

"Boy some people will come to a party in anything."

"Yeah! just looking to meet a celebrity."

"Thankfully Jeffy has more class than that."

Christabel stoped and looked at the girls who smiled at her triumphantly. "And thankfully neither of you really know him."

"Oh we know him honey. We know him real real well." The girl walked towards Christabel a smirk on her face. "You see I am his girlfriend, and this is my house." The girl licked her lips. "So get out."

The other girl stepped forward bumping Christabel hard knocking her to the side. Christa clenched her fist, and pulled it back only to have it grabed. She tilted her head to look at the hand, and frowned looking into the eyes of Shannon Moore. He smirked at her.

"Thank you Shannon now can you please take out the trash. She's starting crap, and I dont' want to have to hurt her."

Shannon stared at Christa a moment, then looked at the girl. "You want me to take the trash out you say?"

The girl nodded and ran a hand over Shannon's chest. Shannon looked at the hand then over at Christabel. "Dose that make you the trash?"

Christabel shrugged," I suppose so."

"Well I can't very well throw you out now can I?"

Christabel smiled as the girls looked at Shannon with a glare. "Maybe Jeffy would like to know one of his best friends is letting toruble into his house." The girl stared poitedly at Christabel.

"I didn't let her in actually. He did." SHannon let go of Christabel and looked at the girl.

The girl stared puzzled at Shannon, "Liek he would let this loser into his house."

"Well he did, and his cars, his bed, his bank account, hell he let her into his heart." Shannon smiled at Christa.

Christabel looked at the girls and smirkes, "Oh did I forget to mention I live her. You see some girls who date celebrities actually have a life of their own, and earn their own money. You should close you mouths before you catch a fly."

The girls frowned and glared as Christabel walking away from them Shannon flolowing laughing, but stoped and grabbed Christabel by the arm. "Maybe you should let me find him."

"I already saw the bimbo on his lap Shannon." Christa didn't bother to look at the man. She wasn't sure if he was trying to spare her or Jeff.

"He's really drunk, he dosen't know what he is doing."

Christabel rolled her eyes, "Sure he dosen't. Maybe being drunk is brining out his true feelings."

Shannon sighed, "Just... don't go over there."

"Why not Shannon? Don't want him to know he's been busted?"

"Actually I don't want tt see you get even more hurt." Shannon patted her shoulder, and then gave it a light squeeze.

Christa sighed, and turned to look at him. "I can't just let him cheat on me." With that she headed in the direction of Jeff and the women on his lap.

She stood to the side for a second listening and stayed slightly behind some man who was laughing at the drunk girl throwing herself at Jeff Hardy.

"So sweetheart why did you come all the way out to my party?" Jeff asked his hands resting on her outer thighs.

"To see you ofcorse." She stammered. Just as drunk as Jeff if not more drunk.

Jeff took a glup out of a red plastic cup, and Christabel could smell the strong oder of Whisky wofting from them both.

'Well looks like it wasn't a wasted trip then was it?" Jeff smiled rubbing his hands across the girls legs. She grined and shifted in his lap. "You better behave yoruslef. My girlfriend will be home soon."

The girl grinned, "I don't care let her watch me take her man." The girl boasted getting oos and ahhs from the people around.

Jeff chuckled at her, "You think you can steal me away huh?"

The girl nodded licking her lips.

"And just how are you gonna do that my dear?"

Jeff watched as the girl slipped off his lap and onto her knees. She smiled up at him; until her head jerked backwards, and she came face to face with Christabel

"Yeah how exactly are you gonna steal him from me Kameran?" The blond stared blankly at Christabel.

"You're... I... I swear I didn't know he was your man..." The girl fell backwards when Christabel let go of her hair.

"Well now you know so get the fuck out." Christabel yelled. The girl tried to stand, but fell. "Someone call her a cab. She's wasted."

Shannon steped forward, and helped the girl up dialing the number to a cab company as he carried her to a near by chair. Christabel glared at Jeff.

"What?" He barked taking another sip then standing up and getting inches away form her face. "She was cute."

Christabel rolled her eyes at him, then turned aorund only to have Jeff grab her arm and spicn back around to face him.

"Don't act like you are the only one." Jeff stared at her then laughed. His hot whisky breath stinging Christa's nose. "Wait you did think ... You actually thought I was going to be faithful. Honey girls are a dime a dosen."

Christa felt hot tears welling up in her eyes, and she pulled her arm away from Jeff, "Is that so? "  
Jeff swallowed another hard swalow then tossed the empty cup aside. "What's the matter?" His words sluring together in his drunken state. "Can't handle the heat? Maybe it's time you got thrown out of this kitchen?"

"And maybe it's time I walked out of it." Christabel spun in her heals, and stormed out of the house.

When she hit the door, she bolted not looking where she was going; just running away from the hot air, the smell of booz, and the loud thump of music. She ran right into a hard body, and tumbled to the ground. She fell in a heap the tears finaly spilling over once she hit the gournd.

"Wow! Christa? Girl What is wrong?" Gale Kim stared down at the girl . Matt Hardy standing next to her a similarly puzzled look on his face.

"Where's Jeff? Matt asked stupidly.

"Inside probably getting frisky with the first slut who falls into his lap." Christa spat out as Matt reached down and picked her up off the gorund.

"What are you talking about? Jeff has never cheated on you." Matt stared at Christabel hard. He watched the tears slip down her cheeks. "

Shannon walked out of the front door and looked at the three; then headed towards them briskly. "You ok?" He asked giving her shoulder another squeez.

Christa sighed heavily. "Am I supoed to be?"

"What's goign on?" Gale asked.

"Jeff is drunk.. real drunk. Been drinking Wisky all night." Shannon looked at Matt. "Christabel caught him and some girl getting... close."

"How close?" Matt asked staring at Christa.

"They were fully clothed, but She was about to try and change that."

Matt nodded, " Want me to just leave it. I don't care anymore. Like she was really the first.

Christa pushed her way past Matt and Gale, "I am outta here. If Jeff want's any of those skanks that bad he can have his pick."

Matt stared at Shannon a moment, "Looks like I missed all the fun."

Gale swatted at him and frowned. Matt shrugged. and walked towards the front door.

...

Shannon ran after Christabel catching her arm as she stormed down the driveway. "You gonna walk all the way to town?"

Christa shrugged, "What's it matter to you?"

Shannon was quiet for a moment slightly running to keep up with her. "We are friends... atleast I thought we were."

Christabel stoped and spun to face Shannon, "Really? Is that why you didn't bother to tell me he had been cheating on me?"

Shannon was quiet a moment ,and his gaze fell to the ground.

"Exactly becasue you are Jeff's friend not mine. So don't pretend to care about my feelings now just becasue you know Jeff is gonna feel like an ass in the morning, and you are hoping to help him out."

"Maybe you drove him to it Christabel." Shannon spat out not thinking. His eyes widened and he choaked a bit. "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." Christabel shook her head and continued her walk down the driveway. Shannon didn't follow her at first.

He watched her walk away. Not sure if he should follow her or let her go. She didn't know many people in Raleigh. Not that she hadn't met thorugh Jeff anywyas. He knew she had nowhere to go. He sighed heavily, and chased after her.

"You are gonna need a place to stay." He called catching up to her.

She didn't slow down, just sighed in anoyance, " I will find a nice comfy bridge to sleep under." She hissed speeding up a bit.

"And then what? I hear how your body was found tommrow morning? You can stay with me tonight. Tommrowo we can get this whole thing sorted out."

Christabel kept walking. Her face burned red, but the tears had dried up already. She was just mad now. Mad that she was the only one that didn't seem supried by the news. They all knew. Knew that there had been other women. Known that he hadn't slept alone like she had while he was on the road. Known he was unfaithful. Clearly he hadn't tried to hide it form anyone. Nobody but her anyways.

"I know I should have told you. I didn't want to hurt you Christa. I know you don't belive me, and I don't expect you to, but think of this; Would you have belived it had I told you? You had to find out for yourself."

Christabel stoped in her tracks, and looked at Shannon. A few stray tears fell down her cheeks. "No." She said softly.

Shannon pulled her into a hug. He held her for a few moments letting her cry on his shoulder. "I wish I could take the pain away." He whispered in her ear.

She pulled back, and whipped her face. "I'll get over it. It's just a guy right. No big deal."

Shannon sighed, and grabebed her hand, "Come on you look like you need some sleep. Tommrow we will sort this whole thing out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shannon sat at the kitchen table staring at Jeff, whose face hung low. His fingertips traceing the rim of the coffee mug. He didn't speak, but both knew he rememebred what he had said and done the night before. Silence hung thick in the air, and Shannon looked away from Jeff at the now clean house.

"She stayed at my house last night. I let her take my room. She was exhausted."

Jeff looked up at Shannon, "Where did you sleep?"

SHannon shook his head, "I slept on the couch Jeff."

Jeff nodded and looked back down at the cup of black coffee in frotn of him. A million thoguth raced through his head. He didn't know where to begin.

"She's pretty upset then?" Jeff acked takign another sip from the cup.

"What do you t hink? SHe discovered everyone she thought was her friend lied to her. SHe ofund out you have been cheatign on her, and now she thinks she has nobody in the world onher side." SHannon swallowed hard. "She knows the man she loves betrayed her."

Jeff stood up carryign the now empty cup towards teh sink. He sat it inside, and put his hands on teh countertop. "What am I suposed to say... I'm sorry. That's not gonan change anything."

Shannon stood up, and shook his head at Jeff as he turned and lokoed at Shannon, "You coudol start by goign over there and tlakign to her. Try to make things right. Beg for her forgiveness."

Jeff looked at Shannon a long moment, "I don't beg man."

SHannon gritted his teeth together, "Than maybe you never deserved her."

Jeff swallowed a l ump in his throught, and felt his blood start to boil. "So what you move in on her when she's down? Give her a shoudler to cry on and hopefully she sees more in you, and in the end you get the girl?"

"I woudl treat her a hell of alot better then you ever did." Shannon spat o ut steppign closer to Jeff.

"One problem with that SHannon."

Shannon stared at Jeff. "And what'ss that?"

"She dosne't lov eyou man."

Shannon turned toward the door, Pausing a moment. "You're right she loves a man who treats her like dirt. Life's a bitch right?"

...

Christa yawned, stratchign out her arms as her eyes fluttered open. The smell of blueberry pancakes hit her nose, adn she knew Jesse Neal was cooking. SHe sat up in the bed and rubbd her eyes. A pile of her clothes sat at teh foot of the bed, and sh eknew Shannon had made a trip to get the clothing for her. She picked it up, and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

...

Jesse flipped the pancake lettign it flip through the sir, then caught it in the skillet. SHe grinned puttign it on the pile, and looked up as Christa came out of Shannon's room dressed in a pair of black bootcut hip huggers, and an A7X tshirt.

"Hungry? I made you pancakes." Jesse grinned widly at her gettign a chuckle from her. "Glad to gsee you are in a good mood this morning."

Jessee slide a plate and soem syrup infront of her. She poured the syrup on teh pancakes, adn took a bite. She swallowed then took a sip of milk and looked around.

"Shannon went to have a talk with Jeff." Jesse said sittign next to her with. his own plate.

Christa closed her eyes nodding slowly. "I dont' know if that's a good thing or a bad."

Jesse watched her for a moment as she took a few more bites, then swallowed soem more milk. "You know he cares about you right?"

Christa looked at him puzzled, "WHo?"  
Jesse sighed, "Shannon. I mean... I know it seemes liek he was tryign to protect Jeff, but... it was really you he didnt' want to see hurt."

Christa sat her fork down and took a deep breath, "He didn't have to worry about me. I was gonan find out eventually."

"YEah but...; liek this.. it wasn't right." Jesse took another bite then looked at christabell who had just taken her last bite.

"Thanks for the breakfast. I should get going though."

"You know you are welcomed to stay here as logn as you need to."

CHristabel smiled, "thank you... both of you. I need soem fresh air though. I have alot to .. think about I guess."

...

Shannon took a deep breath as he drove his car towards his apartment. He had a million things running through his mind. Jeff was right Christabel didn't love him. Jeff hadn't been tryign to hurt Shannon when he said it, but it had cut him. True he had feeligns for her. It wasn't a secret to anyone but her. Still he hadn't let those surface becasue of Jeff. Jeff was one of his best firends, and to Shannon that meant somehting. Ture they partied, fought, made fur of eachother. IT was all in good fun though. How had he managed to fall for the one person that mean more to Jeff thatn anyone else. How had Jeff let himself lose controle of what was most important to him.

Shannon pulled his car into a parkingspot directly infront his building. He watched as Christabel came out of the building, and headed across the parking lot. She either didn't notice him, or didn't want him to think she had. Which he wasn't sure.

...

Jeff sat in a chair in his art studio starign at a blank canvas. Everything that came into him mind was dark...tiwsted. It was what he was felling inside. His emotions were dark and twisted today. Becasue he had managed to destroy the trust Christabel had put in him. He hadn't jsu tcheated once. He had done it over and over. Everytime he felt a stab to his heart, and everytime he woudl bed the next women who threw herself at him. It was a wonder he hadn't caught somehtign by now. He atleast had the good since to wear protection each time.

Now he sat aloen in their home. Sat in the place they had shared their life. He sat alone with his heart bleeding on the floor, and that is exaxtly what he painted. He painted a giant red bleedign heart on the floor of a black room. Then he want to his computer and left a tweet...

_Bleeding, broken, twisted... Becasue of my own decvices... How coudl I destroy soemthign so precious without a secodn thought. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shannon and Christabel sat in a diner down the street form teh apartmetn Shannon shared with Jesse. A mountian dew sat in front of CHrista and a water infornt of Shannon. Neither said a thing. THey just sat in silence avoiding the others gave. SHannon took a deep breath, and looked at Christa. Who in turn looked at h im.

"I know... you know that right?" She asked lookign him in the eye.

Shannon loked at her puzzled. "You ...know?" He spoke surely not knowing what she talked about.

Christabel sighed heavily and threw her arms in teh air. "That you have.. a thing...for me."

SHannon looked at her, "You mean that I have feelings for you?"

Christa shook her head, "SHannon I .."

"Am in love with Jeff? Only think of me as a friend? I am aware Christa. All I want is to be a good friend. TO both of you. I know you will never have those kinds of feelings for me. I don't expect it form you."

Shannon stood up. "You stayign with Jesse and me agan?"

Christa shook her head, "I think I better go home tonight. I ... "  
"Need to talk to Jeff?"

Christa nodded.

"I will give you a ride."

...

Jeff heard the front door open, and felt his heart jump. He didn't really expect it to be Christabel, but he wanted it to be her. He wanted to make things right. He wanted her to forgive him, but he didn't know if he woudl ever get that agian.

He sat up as the bedroom door opened, and Christa stood there looking down at the floor. He coudl tell she had been crying. He could only imagine what he had put her thorugh. He coudl only imagine the pain he had caugde last night by his words. She didn't look at him. She jsut stood there ttwistign her hands into knots.

Jeff stood up, adn walked over to her puttign a hand on he shoudler, and gently leading her over to the bed. SHe sat down, adn took a deep breath.

"How many were there?" She didn't make eye contact, but he coudl feel the pain in her voice.

"You don't wanna know that."

Christa looked at him finaly. Tears brimed her eyes. "HOW MANY JEFFREY?"

Jeff took a step pack and swallowed hard. "I don't know... alot. I didn't keep track."

"How did it make you feel? When you slept with them?" Christa looked in dead in the eye. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Sick...sad... empty. It wasn't somethign I was proud of doing."

Christa shook her head at him a few more tears slide down, and she stood up. "Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I was .. lonley. I know that... horrible. YOu were here alone... and I ... I still betrayed you." Jeff sat down on the bed next to her, and looked at her.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this." Christa loked at him, and Jeff reached up whipping the tears away. "I want to so badly, but I hurt inside. I think... I think I need some time apart. I need to figure things out. I need to be alone for a while."

Jeff nodded, "I understand, I don't want to lose touch with you though. Can I call yo? Check onyou?"

Christabel took a ragged breath. "I need a few days. I wil eithe call you or .. have Shannon tell you it's ok to call. I knwo you don't liek that but..."

Jeff put a hand on her shoudler. "Actually I know he woudl never let anythign happen to you. He's a good guy. I will give you your space. If you ever need to talk..."

"I will have to find a place to stay..."

"Stay here till you do. I have to leave tommroow anywyas. Back out on the road. Just have shannon let me know when hyou do move so I don't get worried about you.:

Christa nodded, adn hugged Jeff in a tight embrace. "I will call you I promise."

Jeff nodded, adn stood up. "I am gonna take my bags downstairs then sleep in the guest room tonight IF you need me I will be down the hall... otherwise by the time you get up in the morning I will be gone."


	4. Chapter 4

Christabel gave a yawn, and stretched her arms above her head. She had l aid awake until 1 am wondering if hse had made the right desicion. She awoke at 7 am when she heard the bedroom door open, and saw JEff poke his head in the room. He watched her only moments, then closed the door, and Christa drifeted back to sleep.

SHe turned her head looking at teh clock. It read 1:00pm. She sighe,d and sat up. Today was one of the few days she had off, and she had planed on spending it looking for an apartment. She knew she was runnign out of time, so she opted to quickly shower adn dress, then make some phone calls.

She began by making a list of all the apartments and their addresses and phone numbers. THen began calling them all. Most had no apartments left, otheres didn't answer the phone. FInlay she called the complex Shannon and Jesse lived in. THey had an apartment open in the same building Shannon and Jesse lived. They agreed to hold the apartment so that she coudl take a look, so she quickly gathered the information they needed, and her check book. If all went well they woudl give her the keys that day. The application was already beign processed she just had to sign it and give them the 20 fee.

...

Jeff had spent several minuets signign autographs for fans waiting outside the arena. WHen he finlay got inside he saw Shannon waiting for him in the hallways outside the locker room. He hadn't spoke to Shannon since day before. The conversation hadn't exactly ended badly, but still thins were said that probably shoudln't have been. Jeff had let a women come beween then, and even though it was the women he thought he woudl spend the rest of his life with he still should not have said the things he had to Shannon.

Shannon gave a weak smile to Jeff and stood up walking over to him. He ran a hand over his forhead, and looked at Jeff. "I am not after her you know. She needs a friedn right now not her ur friend tryign to get in her pants."

Jeff nodded watchign teh man closelyl. Tryign to read the emotion showing on his face.

"I just wanted you to know that I already know she dosn't love me. She never will. It's you she wants."

Jeff gave an akward laugh, "She is moving out."

Shannon nodded, "I am sorry man."

Jeff shrugged, "It's not your fault. Maybe this is for the best."

Shannon shook his head, "Call her talk to her. I bet you can change her mind. Like you siad she loves you."

Jeff shook his head, "She's already gone man. It's to late, adn... to be honest I don't know if I want to stop her."

...

Christabel signed the lease, and slid it to the apartment manager. The women smiled giving CHristabel her coppies of th epapers she had just signed in a menella envelope, and handed her a set of keys.

"We are happy to have you." The women said standing up.

CHristabel stood up and gave a soft smile. "I am happy to be here." She said shaking the womens hand, then heading towards teh front door.

When she steped into the sunlight, she took a deep breath. It was abig step to anew chapter in her life, and she wasn't sure yet weather the story was horror, drama, or romance. Maybe abit of all three. What she did know what that the $50,000 she had in the bank owudl coem in handy. Living with jeff she didnt have to pay for anything. Not even clothing. So she put most of her money in the bank. He had helped her pay off her debt, bought her a car, gave her a home. Now she was alone. It scared her, but she knew it was for the best.

By the tiem CHista had finished ehr thoughts she was slidign the key into the doro of her new apartment. Pushign teh door open she steped inside the two bedroom apartment. She smiled liking the tan color on the walls It was a shade she owudl have choosen herself. The whole apartment was painted the colr infact. Sje took a deep breath after gettign a good feel for what the apartment looked like. She took the measurments of all the rooms and wrote them down in anotebook. She was prepared. With her little pink tool bag and her knoledge that she had to buy everything she needed for the apartment. So she headed to the nearest uhaul, then on to big lots to buy soem cheep furniture.


End file.
